the sound of silence
by kaisgeminis
Summary: cute little bonkai fluff/smut/whatever-one-shot


It always seemed every few months it rained in the prison world. At first Bonnie thought it meant the magic binding the world together was weakening, but Kai assured her it was normal and that in no way did it mean they would be getting out any faster. If they would even get out at all.

Bonnie counted the weeks that went by after sending her magic away. 6. 6 weeks. Kai barely said a word to her for 5 of those weeks. I don't know who it was harder on, Bonnie or Kai.

When it came down to it, she'd rather listen to his pointless bantering than be suffocated by silence. Even if Kai didn't respond to her, at least she had _someone_ to talk to. Kai spent nearly two decades by his lonesome, whereas Bonnie had only been there for a few months. She was sure 5 weeks wasn't the longest he'd gone without speaking a word.

It nearly killed him, not talking to her. Not only because he'd been silent for years before her and Damon showed up, but because he was completely fascinated with the Bennett witch. She was the first girl he'd seen in 18 years and it didn't help she was the most stunning, too. Even if he wasn't infatuated with her, she was still a person. A person he couldn't keep his eyes off of...

Although he was a sociopath, Kai wasn't the worst company. Sure he was annoying and could get violent at times but once he realized he'd probably be spending a while with her, he cooled off a bit and showed her more of his sensitive side. Bonnie almost felt bad about sending her magic away but at the end of the day she couldn't release a murderer back into the world. No matter how much he changed... Right?

It also helped that he did most of the cooking in the house, well, all of the cooking. Bonnie couldn't even make a slice of toast without supervision. So, she just left the culinary activities to Kai. Some days, she'd sit there, just watching him fuss around in the kitchen. If Bonnie didn't know any better, she'd almost say it was….cute.

One day Bonnie was sitting in the library trying to get back into reading a grimoire after a crash of thunder just disturbed her focus. However, it was nice to hear something other than her own voice for a change. Kai was still giving her the silent treatment and she could no longer stand it. She clapped the book shut and marched into the kitchen where Kai was preparing dinner for them.

"Ok, seriously, what the _hell_ is your problem?" Bonnie questioned.

Kai turned away from the stove and towards her and raised his eyebrows.

She marched toward him and said, "It's been weeks, Kai. I know it was shitty to send my magic away but I'm sure there's another way for us to get out. You honestly can't still be mad at me, you're a smart guy, you should've realized there's more things out there we can try."

Kai kept his focus on the pot of pasta in front of him and kept stirring the nearly cooked noodles.

"Screw you, Kai, this isn't cute anymore." Bonnie raised her voice.

Kai looked up from the stove and looked over at Bonnie with half-lidded eyes and smirked.

"Cute, huh?" Kai asked. Bonnie gaped at him. She didn't know if she was more shocked at him for breaking his silence or the fact that she kinda just called him cute, out loud. Before she could respond, Kai interrupted and said, "Dinner's ready, bonster."

He sauntered over to the oven and pulled out a pan with two pieces of chicken parmesan and set it on the counter then took the pot with the pasta and dumped it into the colander in the sink.

As he was shaking the strainer, trying to rinse out the angel hair, he called over to Bonnie, "Hey Bon, would you mind setting the table please?" And he gave her one of his toothy smiles that made her melt inside.

"Y-yeah sure," she mumbled as she walked over to the cupboard with the plates then grabbed silverware for her and the man currently pouring two glasses of wine for them.

They sat down and Kai graciously piled her plate with the noodles and topped the mountain of carbs with a piece of chicken. Suddenly, another clap of thunder echoed through the Salvatore Boarding House, causing Bonnie to jump.

"You scared, Bon?" Kai smirked and handed her back her plate.

"...Thanks and no, I'm not scared.. just caught me off-guard is all," Bonnie replied.

"Mhmm ok, whatever you say Bonnie," Kai said as he digged into his meal.

Not wanting to argue with him, she did the same, cutting a piece off of her chicken and popping it into her mouth.

Involuntarily, she moaned and the noise caused a little blood to flow to his groin. He cleared his throat and spoke up, "That good, huh?"

Bonnie's face started to heat up, "Shut up," she scoffed, "actually don't, I don't know if I can take another 5 weeks of you not speaking to me. As annoying as you are, it was unbearable."

This caused a genuine chuckle to bubble up from his chest, making a small smile cross both their faces.

"I was wondering how long you'd last. After the first 2 weeks, I wasn't really upset anymore but I kept quiet to annoy you"

"Ass…" Bonnie laughed.

Kai joined in on the laughter and took a sip of his wine, as did the girl sitting across from him. "You held out longer than I expected you to, 5 weeks...kinda impressive, Bonster."

Bonnie smiled at the nickname he'd given her. It was sweet. "Yeah whatever, Kai. You pull that shit again, you're in for some serious pain," she light-heartedly threatened as she took another sip of her merlot.

"Oooo sounds kinky," Kai hinted.

Bonnie gulped. Her heart dropped and she felt a heat pool to her thighs when he gave her another one of his signature shit-eating grins.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later, Bonnie helped Kai wash off their plates and clean up. Thunder rumbled again, startling Bonnie and causing her to drop the wine glasses. Thankfully, they were empty.

"So much for not being scared," he joked.

"Stop, I told you I wasn't scared, you jerk," Bonnie teased as she swept up the glass shards and deposited them in the trash can. Meanwhile, Kai was washing off the plates in the sink.

"Enough with the nicknames, Bonster."

"I could tell you the same thing!"

"C'mon, Bonster's adorable, you've called me an ass and a jerk within the span of an hour. Now that's just plain cruel."

"Yeah ok," she whipped a dish towel at his chest as she giggled.

Man, did he love her laugh. He could listen to her laughter for another 18 years. It was, he could say with absolute certainty, the greatest noise he'd ever heard in all his years of living. Not just her laugh, her voice, too. Bonnie's voice was the first thing Kai heard after nearly two decades of imprisonment and it was the most amazing sound. It was like music to his ears and made his insides warm. The days he didn't talk and she didn't either, it nearly broke him. But now, at this moment, she was in front of him and giggling. He found every single thing about Bonnie adorable. Her laugh, her dimples, the way she bites her lip without noticing when she's focused on her crossword, her smile.

She was putting away the last of the dishes and Kai couldn't but help watch her stand on the tips of her toes, trying to put the pot Kai cooked the pasta in, away. He stood directly behind her, the scent of her green apple shampoo lingering, and helped her put the pot away, their fingers barely touching. Bonnie realized their close contact and a shiver went down her spine. As her hands fell slowly to the counter, his fell to her hips.

"Kai…" she said in a breathy voice.

"Bon..." he exhaled into her hair at the base of her neck.

He allowed just enough room for her to spin around, her eyes landing on his chest. When Bonnie's eyes drifted up to his, she found he was already staring deep into her jade pools. They were so close now that if either of them moved, their lips would touch. She could feel his growing erection through his jeans.

More assertive this time, she spoke, "Kai."

As did he when he grabbed her face between his hands, smiled, and responded, "Bonnie," before crashing his lips to hers and putting everything he had into it. Kai didn't know if she'd kiss him back, but frankly, he didn't care. He just needed to kiss Bonnie once. That's all he needed, he could die happily now that he kissed the girl of his dreams.

But she kissed him back…

She kissed him back and before she knew it he lifted her up on the counter and their tongues were wrestling each other for dominance. Bonnie wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him even closer. All this space in the Boarding House and Bonnie and Kai found themselves as pressed together, holding on for dear life.

He broke away for some air, but soon he dived right back into her lips covered in a mixture of their saliva.

What was she thinking? She had Jeremy and Damon would be furious at her, not to mention what her gal pals would say. But then a thought popped into her mind. Screw 'em. Screw 'em all. They weren't concerned for _her_ , they just cared about losing their go-to magic source. The one they always went to when they needed one of their supernatural problems fixed.

Kai was the only one who cared about her well-being. It wasn't a question. Even after she sent her magic away, he found a way to still care for her and be friendly towards her. Of course he was upset when she first sent it away, but he never once pressured Bonnie and forced her to find another way out. She couldn't say the same about the rest of her friends if they were in a similar situation.

Kai interrupted her thoughts, "Hey, Bonster," he said between pecks to her lips. "As *peck* fun as this is, *peck* I feel like we should probably *peck* move this upstairs. *peck*"

"Malachai Parker, are you just trying to get into my pants?" she kidded.

Kai didn't sense that she was joking and pulled away slightly. "God, no, Bonnie, no. We can stop right now if you wan-" he said before she pressed her delicate finger to his lips. He was so sensitive with her it made her heart flutter.

She hopped off the counter and bit her bottom lip. Walking away, she gave him the best seductive look she could muster.

Kai stood there in awe.

"Coming, Parker?" she tossed over her shoulder.

Once this all registered in his brain, Bonnie was already halfway up the staircase. "Fuck," Kai breathed and ran after her. He chased her up the rest of the stairs and down the hallway before lifting her up in his arms and kicking the door to Damon's master bedroom open and then shut behind him.

Bonnie wrapped her legs around him and covered his mouth with hers. When Kai felt the edge of the bed against his shins, he slowly laid his girl down in front of him. She watched as he pulled his shirt off, revealing his smooth, slightly toned body. He quickly bent down to kiss her again, only this time it was soft, sweeter. Not as rushed and passionate as the other ones but it was still meaningful.

Kai's hands reached up underneath her shirt to cup her breasts, causing her to moan softly. He lifted the blouse over her head and started sucking and kissing and nibbling at her neck as if she was his air and if he stopped he'd suffocate. Kai then left a trail of soft, wet kisses down her chest, then her abdomen. He stopped right before her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping before sliding the article completely off.

Bonnie saw an opportunity to lunge for his pants and she took it. Messing with the belt buckle and the button on his jeans, her tiny hands were finally able to get them off.

Kai stepped out of his jeans and they were both stripped down to just their underwear. He attached his mouth to hers, their tongues sliding against each other. He then unclasped her bra, taking her right breast in his mouth while palming the other one in his large hand. Bonnie was gasping for air, the feeling of ecstacy overwhelming her. He lapped and sucked at her nipple then began travelling lower. Kai never tore his gaze away from her as he slid her black, silk panties down her legs. Bonnie felt his hot breath on her core and practically came on the spot. He teased her by placing sloppy wet kisses everywhere _but_ where she was aching for him. First he kissed around her bellybutton, then the tops of her thighs, then her inner thighs, slowly retreating back to her lower lips. The first flick of his tongue caused her to grasp at the sheets, her knuckles turning white. Kai relished in her folds, digging his fingertips into Bonnie's thighs as she dug _her_ hands into his scalp. He could sense she was close.

"Kai, fuck, I'm-" Bonnie managed to get out before her body clenched, orgasming as pleasure coursed through her veins.

She yanked him up to her face before crashing her lips to his, tasting her essence on his tongue. Tangy and salty, she thought, as she used her feet to slide his boxer briefs down. Bonnie let out a small breath at the sight of his length springing free.

Kai noticed her breath hitch when she saw his dick for the first time and he let out a soft chuckle.

Grabbing his face and bringing it millimeters away from hers, Bonnie uttered, "I need you. Now, Kai."

"No need to tell me twice, Bon," he smiled and plunged into her.

"Oh my god," she squeaked.

He pumped inside her, determined. The sensation of his hardness deep inside her depths was enough to set her on edge again. He let out a soft moan as he drove in and out of her. She slid her hands into his dark hair, feeling the softness against her fingers. Kai dropped down to her neck and swiped his tongue across her collarbone and up her throat, tasting the saltiness of the sweat that gathered on her skin.

"Shit, Bonnie...fuck...," he breathed into her neck.

He brought his mouth back to hers and kissed her like this was the last and only time they'd ever have sex, and he wanted to make it count. Kai's hands caressed the curves of her hips, her stomach, and the plumpness of her breasts, making her breathless.

He thrusted into her two more times before they climaxed in unison, and collapsed beside Bonnie.

xxxxxxxxxx

They laid in each others' arms listening to the rain drizzle outside, the pitter patter of the drops hitting the window soothing them.

"Kai…" Bonnie whispered, breaking the silence, "I've been thinking."

"Hmmm, what's that, baby," he spoke as he traced his thumb across her shoulder and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"This, you and me, is it...a thing?"

"Bon, look at me."

She complied and gazed into his eyes. Kai had shown her so much care, he was actually interested in _her_. She'd never really felt this kind of affection before.

"Do you want us to be a thing?" he asked as he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Do _you_?" she countered

Kai let out a chuckle and grabbed both sides of her face, "Bonnie Bennett, nothing would make me happier," he said as he stared into her deep emerald eyes. "Well, maybe, I don't know, getting back to the real world and ending this nightmarish groundhog day." At this, she slapped his chest. "But with my past, I completely understand if you're hesitant to be in this. I've hurt people, but I swear to God, I will hurt myself before ever hurting you again." He placed a soft kiss on her nose.

"I think I'm in," she replied, surprising herself, and pecked his plump lips.

"Good, now I gotta rest cause you wore me out, Miss Bennett."

She felt a heat rush to her cheeks and leaned into his embrace.

"One more thing….." Bonnie said with hesitation.

"Jesus Bonnie, a man's gotta sleep _some_ time," Kai joked.

"Okay, okay, just- could you call me Bonster one more time?"

He felt an ache in his chest at her heartfelt request, "Goodnight, Bonster," he smiled into her hair.

"Goodnight, jerk"

Bonnie was starting to love her new nickname, and so was Kai.


End file.
